


My Tumblr Ficlets and One Shots

by thiccennugget



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bad Lap Dance, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling, Desperation, Face-Sitting, First Time, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Religion, Religion Kink, Rimming, Sexting, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, i'm useless and gay sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccennugget/pseuds/thiccennugget
Summary: Basically just a bunch of shit I wrote over the past year-ish. Each chapter is a new story and they are not even remotely related, but they're too short to justify each of them being its own work. They are in order from oldest to newest. Enjoy them?? I guess???Also, these aren't all up to my typical writing standards but I can't be assed to fix them if I'm being completely honest. It's PWP, take it or leave it my pals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rimming one shot

“But… Isn’t that kind of… gross?” Dan asked, his face twisted in distaste. Phil chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair.

“I mean, I don’t think so, but if you don’t want to it’s fine,” he replied. They were lying on his bed half-naked under the stern gaze of Uma Thurman, just talking, and Phil had brought up that he wanted to rim Dan. Unfortunately, Dan hadn’t known what rimming was, and Phil had had to awkwardly explain it to him. Now, Dan just looked mildly ill.

He considered for several minutes, leaving Phil worried and uncomfortable, til he finally said, “Alright… You can try it.” He paused for a moment before adding a condition. “But if I don’t like it, I retain the right to put an end to it and request a blowjob,” he said, one eyebrow arched in a parody of imperiousness.

“Fair,” Phil replied with a grin, and stripped off Dan’s briefs easily. He smirked to see that Dan was already half-hard. “You’re all bark and no bite, you know that?” he teased gently, dragging his teeth across Dan’s hipbone.

Dan rolled his eyes, but his breath hitched when he felt Phil’s teeth on him. “Get on with it,” he said with a pale attempt at bravado. Phil didn’t need to be asked twice, and he quickly lifted Dan’s long legs onto his shoulders, his own pale body stretching between them down the bed, legs bent so they weren’t hanging off the end. He glanced up at Dan one last time for approval and saw nothing but trusting fondness there.

He started slow, knowing that Dan was new to all this and if he immediately started tongue fucking him Dan would either cum on the spot or call him a freak. So instead he laved his tongue across Dan’s balls and down to his perineum, lapping and prodding at intervals and circling ever closer to Dan’s hole. Dan was gasping softly, clearly trying to stifle his noises, and Phil lifted his head just long enough to say, “Let me hear you, we have the house to ourselves,” before returning to his teasing licking. Finally he pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to Dan’s hole, fluttering his tongue against his rim, and Dan let out a sob.

“Please,” he whispered breathlessly, panting and whining softly. Phil smirked and lightly tweaked one of Dan’s nipples before slipping his tongue past the first ring of slightly resistant muscle. The broken sound Dan made was music to his ears and he grabbed Dan’s hips to hold him steady as he finally plunged his tongue fully into him. Dan’s whole body bucked but Phil forced him back down. He carefully slid one finger in with his tongue into the younger, searching for the spot that would make him see stars. He knew he’d found it when Dan’s voice broke on a cry of, “Phil!”

He continued massaging that spot and wriggling his tongue as Dan babbled nonsense above him. Finally Phil caught the words, “Touch me, please?” Phil made a vaguely negative sound and just kept it up, listening to Dan stuttering around soft pleas and curses. Phil added another finger, maintaining his rhythm, and that was what Dan needed to push him over the edge. He shouted Phil’s name as he came untouched onto his chest and stomach, trembling and twitching. Phil waited til he was through and gently extricated himself, crawling up to lie beside Dan.

He leaned in for a kiss but Dan wrinkled his nose and turned away. “Seriously?” Phil said, torn between affection and agitation. Dan nodded, utterly blissed out and Phil sighed fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments pls my children are starving my crops are dying


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil teaches Dan to wank lmao don't @ me.

Dan was lying in bed beside Phil after meeting him for the first time. It was unusually warm for October, so both boys had shucked their shirts and trousers, and Dan was keenly aware that Phil was half naked only inches away. Dan couldn’t keep still, and he’d been more than half hard for the past hour, resisting the urge to try and relieve the ache in his groin. He’d tried to bring himself off once or twice in the past, over a year ago now, but had only succeeded in getting incredibly embarrassed and giving up. Finally, Phil said in a voice that seemed too loud in the still room, “Dan, if you don’t stop fidgeting, you’re sleeping on the floor.

Dan felt his cheeks flame, but only squirmed more as he struggled to find a comfortable position. The lamp on Phil’s bedside table clicked on with a warm glow of light to reveal Dan looking frustrated and mortified. “I’m really sorry,” he mumbled. “I’ll get on the floor, just… give me a minute… And could you turn out the light?” Dan couldn’t imagine anything worse than Phil noticing that he was hard. He was sure that it would ruin any chance he might have had to build a friendship with his idol.

Phil’s face crumpled in concern. “Do you have a fever? You look flushed,” he said, sliding closer and pressing the back of his hand to Dan’s forehead. Dan practically jumped away from him. “N-no, really, I’m fine…” Phil’s ultramarine eyes scanned Dan’s body quickly, and realization dawned on his delicate features.

“Oh, right, sorry…” he said awkwardly. “Bathroom’s down the hall, if you want to…” he trailed off, his own cheeks tinted pink now.

“It’s no use,” Dan said, embarrassment and arousal brewing frustration. “I’ll stop moving, I just… Sorry.” Phil looked, if possible, even more puzzled than before.

“What do you mean it’s no use?” he asked quietly. “Can’t you…” he broke off with a vague gesture that nonetheless got his meaning across very clearly.

“No,” Dan said shortly. “I can’t. Now if you’d be so kind, I’d like to get some rest,” he said grumpily, flopping down and tucking his face down into the duvet.

Phil didn’t argue and turned the light off, but a moment later Dan felt his chest press against his back, arm snaking over the dip of his waist and lingering teasingly on his stomach, tracing the trail of hair that led into his briefs. He lapped gently at Dan’s earlobe. “Can I help?” he purred, that voice absolutely sinful, deeper than Dan had ever heard it and slightly gravelly.

Dan whimpered despite his best efforts to stifle it. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, and Dan was confused when he felt Phil turn away. It was explained when the light filled the room again.

Dan turned toward him, blinking as his eyes adjusted. “What are you–” he glanced at Phil’s body and his breath caught when he saw that the elder was lazily fisting his own cock through his pajamas.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Phil teased, reaching out to lightly snap the band of Dan’s pants against his hip. Dan bit his lip nervously, but didn’t let himself think too much about it before he slid them off with a quick motion. Phil grinned and mirrored it. Dan gaped. Phil’s cock was long and quite thick, a shade darker than the rest of his pale skin with a dusky head that just peeked out from under his foreskin. He was only half hard and already as large as Dan.

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?” Phil asked, utterly charming, and Dan nodded dumbly. Phil leaned closer to him and pressed their lips together in a kiss that remained chaste for less than a second; then it was all darting tongues and nipping teeth. When Phil pulled back (looking remarkably unruffled, the bastard), Dan was already panting softly. Phil gently dragged the tip of one of his long, pale fingers through the pre-cum beading up at the tip of his own cock and licked it clean. Dan’s eyes were wide and dark and his tongue flitted out to wet his lips.

Phil started back with the languid strokes, smirking at the awed look on Dan’s face. “You too,” he said simply, and Dan started to match his pace, though he looked rather unsure of himself. “Don’t think so much, or you’ll never cum,” he quipped softly. Dan tried to obey but his mind was spinning with so many thoughts that he couldn’t seem to catch even one to focus on. Phil had begun to speed up, and Dan had followed his lead almost without realizing. Phil let out a low moan, and Dan’s cock twitched up against his stomach. Phil didn’t miss it, of course, and his eyes glittered wickedly.

Dan was matching Phil stroke for stroke, swiping his thumb across the head each time Phil did. Phil reached with his free hand and gently rolled one of Dan’s nipples between two fingers. Dan’s breath hitched into a soft whine, and Phil chuckled. “It’s okay,” he murmured, leaning in to suck a mark onto Dan’s neck. “Cum for me, princess.” Dan could feel heat pooling in his belly and he was shuddering. “I-I don’t know if I can,” he whimpered. “Do it,” Phil growled, biting sharply, and Dan did with a cry. His toes curled and cum spurted all the way up to his chin.

When Dan finally managed to open his eyes, his breathing slowing and steadying, his spent cock twitched wetly against his stomach at the sight of Phil. His pupils were blown and he was looking hungrily at Dan, hand blurring on his cock as he neared his climax. “Fuck–fuck!” he choked out as he started cumming, body tensing and head falling back.

Phil came down after several more curses and expletives, slumping bonelessly onto his bed. Dan was silent for a minute, but eventually said, “What was that??” Phil let out a breathless laugh.

“That, darling, was an orgasm. Don’t worry, I’ll demonstrate again for you sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave me comments :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They argue about who tops and Dan learns a lesson

Dan giggled openly as he took another sip of some awful rum that Phil had bought, reveling in his red cheeks and flustered demeanor. He was visiting for the third time, and had been pleased when Phil had brought out a bottle and announced that they were going to play truth or dare. Phil looked like he rather regretted that decision now, as Dan had made him recount all his dalliances through carefully worded truth questions.

“Alright, Howell,” Phil said, over another fit of barely-restrained laughter from Dan. “How about a more interesting question… Between the two of us, who would top?”

That sobered Dan up rather quickly and he contemplated for a moment. “Well… I think it’d be me.” Phil snorted in reply and Dan looked offended, so Phil looked at him with forced composure and cleared his throat.

“Alright, then let’s hear it. Why?”

“I mean…” Dan looked extremely disconcerted and Phil took a sort of spiteful pleasure in that. “Doesn’t the person with the bigger dick usually top?” Phil laughed at the somewhat naive idea of sex, but nodded indulgently. “Well, then, it’s obviously me,” Dan said with an air of self-assuredness.

Phil looked even more amused and Dan demanded, “What?”

“Well, if, as you say, the better-endowed person were to top, I think it would be me,” Phil said with a chuckle at the indignance on Dan’s face. “You’re eighteen, Dan… I have a few years on you. Don’t feel bad,” he teased with a wink.

“Alright, prove it then!” Dan said, his competitive nature taking over for logic. Phil’s eyebrows rose so high they were hidden in his fringe and he huffed an incredulous laugh.

“What, you want to compare? Isn’t that a bit… Childish?” Dan shook his head steadfastly, already toying with the button on his pants. Phil let out another awkward chortle, but lightly palmed himself through his jeans to ensure he was fully hard, not wanting to embarrass himself.

“Alright, but keep in mind, this was your idea.” Dan accepted that responsibility with a curt nod, and pushed his jeans and pants down to mid-thigh easily, revealing his cock. Phil had to admit, it was pretty nice. A bit above average thickness, right at average length.

But he had to smirk. “You’ve underestimated me, Daniel,” he murmured, and unzipped his trousers, pulling his cock out and fisting it gently, sliding the foreskin over the head. Dan took in a breath, eyes locked on where the dusky head was revealed.

“You’re fucking hung,” he breathed. Phil smiled genuinely then.

“Not bad yourself,” Phil replied courteously. “Changed your mind on who would top?” Dan unconsciously sucked his lower lip into his mouth and let it drag out between his teeth, making Phil gasp softly, cock twitching.

“I might have… miscalculated,” Dan said quietly.

“Well, if you need further data…” Phil broke off and gestured to himself. Dan moaned, almost inaudible, and nodded slowly. Phil reached past him and took out a small bottle of viscous lube, tilting it so the liquid swayed. “Beg for it,” he murmured.

Dan whimpered, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath before whispering, “Please, Phil… Want your cock… Want you to fuck me.”

Phil shrugged. “Could’ve been better, but I’ll accept it.” He tugged Dan’s pants and trousers off and tossed them aside, along with both their shirts. “May I kiss you?” he asked somewhat sheepishly, worried that Dan would be reluctant to bring emotion into it.

Dan nodded vigorously, however, and Phil leaned in to kiss him slowly, licking into his willing mouth and exploring lazily til Dan finally let out a desperate, high-pitched whine. “Please just fuck me.”

Phil wasted no time in obliging, quickly slicking up his fingers and beginning to stretch Dan open. He let out breathy moans each time Phil brushed up against his prostate that went straight to Phil’s already twitching and leaking cock. When he deemed Dan stretched enough, he carefully lined himself up, the blunt head of his cock nudging against his rim. Dan was babbling nonsense, desperate.

Phil hesitated just a moment longer to tease before sheathing himself in a smooth movement. Dan’s mouth opened in a silent cry. Phil could tell he wouldn’t last long, and if he was completely honest with himself, he doubted he would either with Dan writhing and shouting beneath him. He began thrusting shallowly, gratified when Dan choked out, “oh, fuck, Phil!”

Phil wrapped long fingers around Dan’s cock, stroking steadily in time with his thrusts til Dan started coming without warning other than a belated cry. Phil thrust a few more times before he dropped his head onto the joint of Dan’s neck and shoulder and emptying into him with a low moan.

Dan was panting softly when Phil eventually pulled out, and he giggling quietly, dragging his fingers through his own cooling release on his stomach. “Well… That happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every word u put in a comment becomes energy I can use to write more


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a wet dream and banter man idk what else to tell u

Dan sat on a lumpy hotel mattress beside a sleeping Phil, illuminated only by the bluish glow of his laptop. He’d developed pretty severe insomnia with the tour, and typically had to waste time on tumblr or twitter for a few hours before he could get to sleep. Phil, on the other hand, had been sleeping in every spare moment he had. Dan was baffled by it–how could he sleep in a different bed each night? It was sheer madness.

He had one earbud in now, editing their Undertale video, and was so entranced by his work that he almost didn’t notice that Phil was shifting around until a clear, high whimper filled the still air. Dan still didn’t pay him much mind, mumbling, “Can’t sleep?” It was only when he received no answer that he bothered to look, and he sucked in his breath at what he saw.

Phil’s dark hair contrasted even more with his pale skin in the faint light given off by the screen, and the patches of pink on his high cheekbones were thrown into high relief. He was lying on his side, face mashed into the flimsy pillow, his hips rutting ineffectually against thin sheets. A wave of arousal coursed through Dan’s body and he set his laptop aside, trying his best to slide away, quite desperate to escape to the loo for a wank.

He could understand why Phil’s body was reacting in this way–it’d been weeks since either of them had had a proper outlet for sexual energy. Unfortunately, just as he’d been about to move off the bed, Phil slung an arm over his hips, rolling closer til Dan could feel his insistent erection pressing against his thigh. Dan had to hold his breath to keep from moaning at that, raising his eyes skyward as if to say ‘why tonight? Why when we’re sharing a bed?’ Apparently god has a sense of humor.

Dan let his head fall back, shutting his eyes and trying his best to mentally escape the situation, but oh god Phil started dragging his hips slowly against Dan, letting out groans lower than Dan had ever heard his voice, making it very difficult to tune him out. Phil’s thrusts gradually sped up, and Dan pressed down firmly on his pulsing cock, praying to every entity he could think of that Phil would stop, when suddenly… he did.

There were a few moments of blessed silence before Phil’s voice, slightly creaky from sleep, whispered, “Dan? Are you awake?” Dan took a steadying breath, carefully withdrawing his hand from his cock and tilting his hips strategically so Phil wouldn’t see, before replying, “Yeah, I’m awake.” Dan winced when the unforgivingly bright lamp clicked on, revealing an extremely sheepish-looking Phil.

“Hi.” Dan almost laughed at the would-be casual greeting, but his suppressed smile ended up looking more like a grimace. “I’m so sorry, it’s just been over a month since I’ve had time to…” he gestured, trailing off into mortified silence.

“It’s um… It’s okay, I didn’t mind,” Dan said falteringly, biting his lip. Phil looked apprehensive.

“You… didn’t mind?” he asked incredulously.

Dan huffed a quiet laugh. “Well, I mean, not really… I just…” Dan sighed, blowing his fringe out of his face. “Look, can I give you a hand so we can get back to sleep, or are you just going to keep giving me that kicked puppy look?”

Defensiveness flashed across Phil’s face just for a moment before it was replaced with confusion. “Give me a hand?”

“Yeah… Like, a blowjob, or jerk you off or something… Platonically of course.”

“A platonic blowjob,” Phil repeated, sounding rather dubious.

“Or you can keep being insufferable and enjoy the company of your right hand,” Dan snapped irritably.

“No, wait, I didn’t say no. I’d have to be pretty dense to turn down a blow job in favor of a wank.”

“Agreed,” Dan said, looking somewhat mollified. He wasted no time in tugging off and tossing aside Phil’s Star Wars pajamas, maneuvering til he was between Phil’s legs, inches away from his cock.

“I said a blowjob, not a stare-down,” Phil teased, though his voice hitched tellingly. Dan leaned down and bit his inner thigh as a mild reproof before flicking his tongue against his frenulum. The broken sound Phil let out was reward enough and Dan smirked before engulfing his cock in the wet heat of his mouth, sucking with enough enthusiasm to make up for his sloppy technique. Phil, already close from the dream, was moaning and thrusting shallowly up. Dan shuddered, grinding down against the mattress, relieved to finally have some attention on his cock.

Dan reached the edge before Phil, spilling into his boxers with unrestrained groans around Phil’s length. The vibrations pushed him over the edge as well, and he spilled down Dan’s throat with a shout, fingers tangling in Dan’s hair and tugging relentlessly. After swallowing the last of Phil’s release, Dan pried his fingers from his hair with a soft, “Ow…” before collapsing beside him on the bed.

He grimaced at the sticky mess in his pants and stood, stripping them off and dropping them next to his luggage. “That’d better be the last time you hump me in your sleep, or we’re getting separate rooms.”

“If the results are always that pleasant, I’m afraid I can’t make that promise,” Phil replied cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? My lifeblood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken lap dance? You bet ur cute little ass

Phil heaved a sigh, struggling to hold up a giggling, extremely drunk Dan and unlock the hotel room at the same time. “C’mon, Philly, hurry,” Dan said with a hiccup. “Got a surprise for you.”

“If it’s that godforsaken pumpkin spice vodka you bought, the answer’s no. You’ve already had way too much tonight.” They were in Vegas for Dan’s twenty-first birthday, and the younger seemed to want to take any shadow of an opportunity that was presented to him to get drunk. He had cocktails with every meal and in between when he could slip them in, and Phil was just about through with it. He finally managed to push the heavy door open with an equally heavy Dan hanging off his arm, and he maneuvered them both inside.

“No, s’not the vodka,” Dan assured him solemnly as Phil deposited him on his bed. “It’s somethin’ better.”

“What could possibly be better than vodka?” Phil asked sarcastically. He was just tipsy enough to have lost his filter, and Dan was testing him tonight.

Dan seemed to be honestly considering the question for a moment. “Well… vodka is pretty grand… but sex is better.”

Phil glared at him. They’d been dating for almost two months, and Phil had insisted on taking it slow, but Dan seemed to be set on challenging that at every turn. “Dan, no. I want our first time to be special and this?” he gestured between them. “This isn’t special. This is you being drunk and horny. You probably wouldn’t even remember it.”

Dan was looking at him with genuine confusion, which both infuriated Phil and peaked his curiosity. “No… No, no, no, I didn’t mean sex-sex, I just meant sex,” he said quietly, as though that was supposed to clarify.

Phil scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. “Alright, Dan, what did you have in mind? And this isn’t me saying yes, I’m just wondering exactly how mad you are.”

“Was gonna give you a lap dance,” Dan slurred, seeming to have lost some of his boldness as he glanced sheepishly away.

Oh… well that was a novel idea. “If I agree to this, it had better not be a scheme to get me to fuck you,” Phil warned him. Dan crossed his heart with a grin. Phil finally caved with a soft sigh. “Okay.”

Dan immediately sprang (stumbled) into action, and pushed Phil into a straight-backed wooden chair. He seemed about to start when Phil asked, “Don’t lap dances usually have music?”

Dan’s face lit up. “You’re a genius.” He turned and grabbed his phone, pulling up Green Day’s album 21st Century Breakdown. Phil chuckled at the odd choice, but shrugged.

“Go on then.” Dan nodded, pausing for a moment before tugging off his shirt, leaving him in just black jeans. He pointed to himself as if for approval and Phil laughed. “Yeah, that’s good, love. “ Dan beamed at the praise and approached, straddling Phil’s lap. Phil knew better than to expect much from the lap dance itself, but Dan’s warm weight, undulating against him, made up for it. Phil allowed himself to look over Dan’s body, raising his hands to Dan’s hips to guide him.

Dan’s movements rapidly devolved into a rhythm that was clearly for his own benefit, grinding against Phil’s hip with little gasps. Phil chuckled, whispering encouragement to him and nibbling on his earlobe til the younger stiffened with a gasp and released into his boxers. Phil murmured in his ear, “That wasn’t exactly a lap dance.”

Dan smiled sleepily, completely unabashed. “You liked it though,” he pointed out, and Phil sighed, shaking his head.

“Well… You’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me introduce u to my good friend the comments section


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's a virgin idk

Dan was curled up sleepily beside Phil on his couch, only half-focusing on the anime that was playing; his mind was more centered on where Phil’s fingertips were gently stroking little concentric circles on his knee. He was trembling slightly just from those innocent touches, hands arranged to cover that he was hard in what he hoped was a subtle way.

His interactions with Phil defied any labels he tried to put on them, because Phil was naturally affectionate, and touched Dan casually–but it was sheer torture for him in moments like this, when all he could think about was how much he wanted more (though what precisely, he couldn’t quite define).

Phil’s hand slowed and stopped and Dan almost whined a protest. “Dan?”

“Mm?” Dan cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter–Phil’s tone warranted his full attention.

“I um… Would it be completely off limits for me to kiss you?” Phil asked him quietly.

Dan experienced a peculiar swoop of panic and excitement and turned to meet Phil’s eyes. “You want to?” he asked awkwardly, making Phil chuckle breathlessly.

“God, yes, I really do…” Phil started to lean in and Dan’s eyes widened, leaning away. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Phil said quickly, face falling almost comically.

“N-no, it’s okay, you can, I just… Might not be very good. I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Dan bit his lip.

“Oh.” Phil looked quite surprised but shrugged. “That’s fine. I can teach you, if you like?”

Dan nodded shyly and Phil lightly cupped his jaw, moving forward to press a soft, chaste kiss to Dan’s lips. A flood of arousal filled Dan’s body, making his jeans, normally quite tight, unbearable. He moaned softly and Phil smirked against his lips. “Do that again,” Dan breathed, eyes wide and pupils blown, when Phil started to pull away. Phil obliged with a grin, kissing him more firmly and lightly sucking Dan’s lower lip into his mouth.

The sound Dan made at that was intoxicating, and Phil let out a pleased sigh, nipping his full lip gently and licking over it. Dan was openly shivering, whimpers leaving him at regular intervals. Phil moved away from his mouth, kissing down over his jawline to his neck and pausing to lick and suck at his pulse point.

Dan was overwhelmed with sensation and he gasped when he felt Phil’s teeth graze the sensitive skin of his throat. “Oh, fuck,” he managed, torn between pulling away from the intense feelings and arching into them, but Phil made that decision for him by tangling his fingers in Dan’s silky hair and tugging to tilt his head further back.

Phil bit down firmly then and Dan let out a cry, body tensing for a moment before his cock started twitching hard with his release. He pressed a hand to it, almost crying at the sickly mixture of pleasure and shame that filled him. Phil pulled back, looking confused, but Dan saw the moment that realization dawned.

“Did you just…” Dan nodded, absolutely mortified.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I couldn’t help it,” he said with a sob as the tears started flowing down his cheeks.

“Aw, Dan it’s alright…” Phil pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and gently kissing the top of his head.

“No, it’s not, I ruined everything.”

“Don’t give yourself too much credit, love; you didn’t even ruin one thing, never mind everything. I’m… Well I’m flattered,” Phil said with a chortle. Dan lifted his head to look at him curiously.

“Why?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, if I can make you do that just with some kisses, I must be pretty incredible,” he teased, and Dan shoved him lightly with a tearful laugh.

“So, um… Maybe we can try this again some time?”

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me compliments I said-a give me compliments


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's stubbly and they 69 lmao

Phil padded out of his room in his Star Wars pajamas, his black hair ruffled and those startlingly blue eyes bleary from sleep behind his glasses, jaw darkened with a couple day’s worth of stubble. He slid up behind Dan, who was leaning against the counter, pressing against him and kissing his neck lightly with a murmured, “good morning, darling.”

Dan leaned back against him with a pleased hum. “Coffee?” Phil nodded his assent and hoisted himself up onto the island, allowing his eyes to take in the younger’s body–he was wearing faded boxers and a loose t-shirt, and his long, gangly legs were about two shades paler than the rest of him. Dan started the coffee brewing, and Phil beckoned him closer, spreading his legs to make a spot for Dan between them.

He kissed him slowly, tilting his head up by tangling fingers in his hair and pulling. Dan let out a surprised sound, resting his hands high on Phil’s thighs and smiling against his lips. They separated after several minutes of increasingly heated kissing to the beep of the coffee maker. Dan moved away to prepare their cups and Phil adjusted his pants as he walked (rather more bandy-legged than before) to the lounge. “Dan, I’ve been wanting to watch Stranger Things, is that okay?”

Dan made a sound vaguely akin to “yeah,” from the kitchen and Phil put it on before returning to help Dan with carrying the coffee and bowls of cereal he had prepared. They watched the show with little banter while they ate, though they did gradually migrate closer together. By the time they’d both finished eating, Dan’s legs were draped over Phil’s lap and Phil was absentmindedly stroking them. “So, what are we doing today?” Dan asked him.

Phil considered for a moment before his face cracked into a grin. “Each other?” Dan rolled his eyes, though he looked amenable.

“Smooth, Phil. Really smooth.”

“It worked didn’t it?” Phil looked mildly offended.

“Yes it worked, but only because I find you irresistible, for some reason I can’t name,” Dan quipped, moving to straddle Phil and kissing him to cut off his retort. Dan’s chin was smooth, and the prickles on Phil’s left it burning in the best possible way. Dan kissed down over his jaw to his neck, his collarbones, and his chest, which was covered in longer, though sparser, hair.

Phil smiled, running his hands over Dan’s back and lowering his lips to his forehead. “Wanna suck you,” Dan mumbled, and Phil arched an eyebrow.

“I have an idea then.” He picked Dan up easily, the younger curling his legs around Phil’s waist and continuing to kiss wherever he could reach. Phil sat on his bed with Dan still wrapped around him and slowly lay down. “Strip.”

Dan obeyed, and Phil did the same, huffing a soft breath at the familiar feel of skin on skin. “Turn around sweetheart.” He guided Dan til he was close enough to his cock that Phil could feel his breath, though all he could see was Dan’s perfect ass. He slid his hands up to spread him, appreciating the sight. Dan’s breath caught and Phil gave him a light swat. “Did You forget how to suck?”

Dan shook his head and quickly engulfed the head of Phil’s cock, working his tongue against the slit before moving slowly down, keeping his breath steady through his nose. Phil placed the first light lick to Dan’s perineum, lapping up from his balls to his hole, torturously slow. Dan moaned around his cock and Phil’s hips arched up, brain short-circuiting momentarily.

He eventually regained control of his mind and slid two fingers, spit-slicked, into Dan, who was still partially stretched from the night before. They found their rhythm slowly, Phil’s stubble rasping against Dan’s thighs. When Phil had three fingers buried inside Dan, stroking his prostate mercilessly and Dan was moaning and drooling around Phil’s cock than sucking, Dan came hard across both their stomachs.

Phil scratched roughly down Dan’s side. “Now make me come, Dan.” Dan took the order to heart and within a minute Phil was tensing and gasping, spilling into Dan’s mouth.

Phil pulled Dan up and licked his own release from his mouth, satisfied when all he could taste was the flavour that was so uniquely Dan’s own. “I love you,” he whispered breathlessly. Dan chuckled.

“I love you too, but you have to shave before you rim me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c! o! m! m! m! e! n! t! s!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan accidentally sends Phil a dick pic

It was 2 in the morning and Dan was talking to some guy he had met on Grindr and decided against his better judgment to give his number to. They’d been chatting for a few days, but Dan was in a hurry to get laid and had decided to speed the process along. His solution? Nudes. He angled his phone carefully, trying to get a classy-yet-slutty photo of his cock. He had it between his thighs so he could capture it and his ass together, arching his back and twisting his torso in a desperate bid to get the shot. After several tries and much cursing, he managed to get a picture that looked at least decent and he smirked, captioning it. “Hope you like it ;) I think it’s time we take our relationship to the next level.”

He felt immensely satisfied with himself til he caught sight of the name at the top of the messages. ‘Phil’ was there in bold, black, irrefutable letters. “Oh god, no no no,” Dan gasped, trying anything to keep the blue bar at the top of the screen from filling, designating the delivery of the message, but it was hopeless. The picture sent. Little grey letters spelled out delivered. Then, even more damning, they were replaced. ‘Read: 2:17 AM’

“Fuck,” he breathed, staring in horror at the text. His cutesy caption seemed irredeemably stupid now and he groaned.

“Dan??” Phil’s voice was about two octaves higher than it usually was and Dan winced. He padded down the hall nervously and stood in the doorway to the kitchen, eyes on the floor.

“Do you know why I called you in here?” Phil sounded a bit more measured now than he had and Dan winced.

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic,” he mumbled, barely audible.

"What was that?” Phil asked him.

Dan repeated himself, louder and Phil, sounding bewildered, repeated, “accidentally?” That was enough to get Dan to look up, confused, and see that Phil was holding two glasses of red wine and looking extremely sheepish.

"Yes, accidentally,” Dan said slowly, his eyebrows drawing together.

Phil took a very large sip of wine. “Right. Well. I uh… I got you some wine?”

Dan stared at him, not moving forward to take it. “Why?”

Phil blushed to the roots of his hair, wincing. “Well… Ididn'trealiseitwasanaccidentsoIthoughtyouwouldbehappy.” The words streamed out so quickly that it was Dan’s turn to say, “what?”

Phil grimaced. “I thought you meant it for me,” he said awkwardly. “Look, this doesn’t mean anything if you don’t want it to, it can just be another one of my flubs, and we can move on.”

Dan realised belatedly what Phil meant and his eyes widened. “Oh did you want…?” He didn’t finish that sentence, leaving Phil an out.

Phil took a deep breath. “Yes,” he said shortly. “But it’s fine. We can forget it. Just a mistake on both our parts.”

Dan stepped forward and took the glasses out of Phil’s hands, setting them on the counter and looking at him very seriously. “What if I don’t want to forget it?”

Phil swallowed hard, shivering. “Then I’m yours,” he said fervently.

Dan leaned in and kissed him hard. Phil gasped through his nose but after a moment he was kissing back with equal intensity, pulling Dan against him by his belt loops. He switched them easily, pressing Dan against the counter and breaking apart from the kiss to lean in and start nibbling and licking his neck, paying special attention to his pulse point. It took less than two minutes for Dan’s legs to start to give out and Phil helped him onto the counter.

He started pulling Dan’s shirt off, then his jeans, and his boxers til Dan sat nude on the counter, hard and aching. He looked slightly self conscious, crossing his arms. "No fair,” he said, gesturing to Phil’s clothes. Phil chuckled and stripped as well.

“Better?” Dan nodded his assent and Phil kissed him again, reaching out to stroke his cock. Dan bucked his hips with a soft whine. “Want to fuck you,” Phil said against his lips, and Dan nodded quickly.

“Already stretched,” he whispered breathlessly, and Phil raised an eyebrow but made no comment. He slid two fingers into Dan to check, pleased to find him slick and ready. “Come on,” he said, gesturing for Dan to get off the counter, but Dan shook his head. “Here.”

Phil moaned softly at that and carefully slid the tip of his cock into Dan, pleased when he whined brokenly. He pushed steadily in til his hips bumped Dan’s ass. Dan was scratching his back up and moaning non-stop, making Phil throb inside him. He thrust experimentally and Dan shouted, letting himself fall back on the surface and knocking one of the glasses down and onto the floor. The other tipped but didn’t break on the counter. Phil was about to pull out to take care of it, but Dan made a truly pitiful sound and Phil decided it could definitely wait.

He started thrusting steadily, shuddering and groaning against Dan’s neck, whispering sweet nothings as he moved his hips, searching for Dan’s prostate. He knew he’d found it when the younger’s whole body spasmed. He maintained that angle as he thrust more quickly, harder, chasing his own climax. He finally started cumming into Dan with a sob. When the throbs of his orgasm subsided he pulled out and immediately went to sucking Dan’s cock, teasing the slit with his tongue, and slipping three fingers into him to rub his sweet spot relentlessly.

Dan cried out and was cumming in moments. Phil swallowed it all and then carefully slid back. Dan was trembling, the silence in the kitchen broken only by the steady drip drip drip of wine onto the tiles. Phil leaned up to kiss him one more time. “You should send me dick pics more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beg of u,,,,,,, pls


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat's out and they cuddle

A week after Phil’s birthday, the heat went out, and February in London was not the best time for the elements to have control. Frigid air seemed to seep in around every window pane, leaving the flat absolutely freezing. Phil woke up at 3 in the morning, shivering, even wrapped in the half-dozen blankets on his bed. He got up, struggling to put on a thick pull over with shaking hands, and tugged on an obnoxious pair of fleecy socks that Louise had gotten him as a joke for his birthday and padded down the hall to Dan’s room.

Dan was lying on his back, shirtless, with his blankets half off the bed, and shaking violently, but he hadn’t woken up yet. It made a sympathetic shudder run through Phil to look at him and he quickly pulled the blanket up over him and went back to his own room, dragging the covers unceremoniously off his own bed and dumping them on Dan’s, spreading them out.

Dan woke up that the jostle, looking around blearily. “What the fuck? Did you open all the windows or something?” he asked.

Phil paused in his motions, looking at Dan incredulously. “You’re kidding, right? Do you really think I would open the windows in February?” he asked, speaking slowly as if Dan was a bit dim. Dan colored at the tone and he shook his head.

“Sorry… didn’t think.”

“I think the heat is out, but our landlord is out of town til next week, remember?” realisation dawned on Dan’s face and he nodded slowly.

“What are we going to do?“

Phil spread his arms as though to say, ‘this,’ and slid under the 8 blankets beside Dan. Dan was always incredibly warm and Phil curled up to him out of instinct and necessity. “You’re like a space heater,” he hummed happily.

“And you’re like a cactus, why are you wearing wool? It’s prickly,” Dan complained, tugging at the hem of Phil’s sweater. Phil let him pull it off and toss it aside, leaving them both shirtless. He felt a bit self conscious–he still had a bit of a tummy from eating so much cake–and he pulled Dan closer so he didn’t have a chance to look at him.

He shut his eyes, trying not to focus too hard on the sensation of skin on skin, on how the pleasant scent of Dan’s holiday body wash (technically Phil’s holiday body wash that Dan had commandeered) seemed to be all around him, on how the curls at the nape of Dan’s neck tickled as they brushed across his face. It had been ages since he’d properly cuddled with someone, and Dan was so soft and pliant in his arms, having just woken up moments ago.

Before he could will it away, he was half hard in his pajamas. You don’t like him like that, he tried to remind himself, but it was no use. Sensation was not about to be beat by reasoning. He was hardening steadily and he tried to subtly tilt his hips away but it was no use. He knew it was only a matter of time before Dan would notice.

“Phil, what the fuck,” Dan said slowly, not moving, but tensing up.

“What?” Phil asked hesitantly, trying to play it off.

“What do you mean, what? You’re hard and it’s poking me in the ass. So if you’d kindly control yourself, I’d like to get a few more hours’ sleep.” Phil couldn’t be sure, but he thought he detected a note of laughter.

“I didn’t mean to, it was an accident,” Phil said anxiously. Dan sighed. Wait… Dan sighed? “It isn’t like I find you attractive or anything,” he added.

“Well, that’s a real shame,” Dan replied. His tone was the one that usually coincided with a self-deprecating joke, so Phil tried not to put too much stock in the words.

“Come on, you be the big spoon, I’m really sorry, it just happened.” Dan complied, curling up to Phil’s back. His breath fanning out across Phil’s neck certainly wasn’t helping his situation, but at least Dan couldn’t feel it anymore.

Dan’s breathing evened out after a few minutes and his body went totally lax, wrapped around Phil comfortably. The rhythm of his heart lulled Phil to sleep, and the next thing he knew he was waking up to sunlight from Dan’s windows nailing him harshly in the eye. He shifted his head to divert the beam and groaned softly, so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice at first that Dan was sighing and whining softly.

What he did realise, however, was that Dan was hard against his ass. His cock was distinctly pressed up against him, twitching as his hips rocked softly. “Dan?” he croaked, immediately waking up completely. He got a soft whimper of his name in response, so he assumed he was waking up, but he was wrong. Dan was immersed completely in what was clearly a very pleasant dream. Phil became aware of this fairly quickly when Dan, instead of slowing down and backing off in mortification as he would have when awake, began properly rutting against him.

Little moans of his name continued to slip past his lips, gusts of breath shivering out over his neck, and Phil felt himself bypassing mere arousal and going straight to desperation. With a stuttered gasp, Dan woke up. “Phil?” he asked quietly, hoping against hope that Phil was still asleep.

“Yeah.” Dan winced.

“I um… Sorry, I was having a dream.”

“Yeah, I noticed that. About me,” Phil said quietly.

Dan quickly starting stuttering excuses. “Don’t be ridiculous, no of course not, it was about this girl I know,” he said, the bravado obnoxiously overdone. “I’m straight, I wouldn’t dream like that about you,” he lied.

Phil snorted, rolling to face him. “Then why, exactly, were you moaning my name like it was the only word you knew?” Dan blushed higher than ever, mouthing silently as he tried desperately to think of what he could say to pass it off as nothing. “It’s okay, I don’t mind, just don’t lie to me,” Phil said with a quiet sigh.

“Okay, so I was dreaming about you, so what?” Dan asked, trying (and failing) once again to defend himself.

“So, you want me.”

Dan spluttered. “That’s a bit of a leap isn’t it?”

Phil grabbed his hips and pulled them against his own, grinding slowly. “I don’t know, is it?”

Dan whimpered, bucking forward before he could stop himself. “Please,” he whispered softly. Phil chuckled at how easily Dan had given in and moved to straddle him, rolling his hips down slowly.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Dan nodded frantically, pulling him down and pressing their lips together. Phil felt himself throb, unable to stop grinding against him. “Fuck,” he hissed. Dan’s eyes widened. Phil rarely cursed, and only in moments of intense emotion or sensation, and to hear the word in such a wrecked tone was enough to have Dan on the edge.

“Ph-Phil I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, feeling it coiling in his stomach, his balls tightening.

“Do it,” Phil murmured against his lips, and with a few more smooth grinds Dan was, a wet patch darkening the front of his pants. Phil groaned, looking down to watch, and quickly took his own cock out. He started stroking himself rapidly, and it didn’t take much til he was cumming up and over Dan’s chest and stomach. He dragged his fingers through his own release and brought them to Dan’s mouth; Dan eagerly took them in, sucking them clean. Phil repeated the action til Dan was cleaned off, and kissed him again, slow and sweet.

“No, I don’t think it’s much of a leap,” he said sarcastically, with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now and if you don't then you haven't been reading my notes and I'm :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's a cockwarmer,, that's literally it man idk

Phil ran one foot absently up and down Dan’s thigh, listening to the soft wet sounds Dan made as he sucked eagerly on his cock. He needed to get this video uploaded or there would be hell to pay, and he’d told Dan that he wouldn’t have time to take care of him, so Dan had just slipped under the desk and looked at him submissively… And fuck, if that hadn’t made Phil harder than he could remember being in a very long time.

So there he was, a whining, trembling Dan seated between his knees. Editing out anything that might have implied anything more than friendship was somewhat harder when he was focused on the sensations of Dan’s tongue working over his length, but he was managing it. He’d instructed Dan to keep him on the edge but not let him cum, and Dan was doing admirably, though by the constant sweet whimpers that drifted up to him, he was desperate to be touched.

With a put upon sigh, Phil pressed his foot to the bulge in Dan’s jeans, moving slowly over it. Dan let out a choked moan at even that small amount of friction and Phil smirked. “You like that? Go on then, rut against me. Bring yourself off against my foot like the filthy little slut you are.” Obedient as ever, Dan started rolling his hips, still sucking Phil, and Phil added, almost as an afterthought: “make me cum.”

Phil groaned, dropping a hand to Dan’s head and tangling his fingers in those curls when Dan took him easily to the base. “Fuck, that’s perfect baby.” Dan hummed appreciatively, still bucking his hips, taking in frantic little gasps through his nose. Phil could feel himself coming undone but he wanted to see Dan fall apart first. He started moving with him, urging him toward his climax.

“Come on, cum for me doll, you can do it.” With another shuddering sigh Dan did, a litany of wordless moans dying in his throat, a wet patch growing on the fabric of his jeans, leaving him limp and breathless. He just took Phil again with renewed vigor, moaning with the aftershocks around him and getting him even closer. When Phil started to cum he pulled Dan back by his hair and came over his lips and cheeks, hissing softly at the sight. He brought Dan up into his lap to lick him clean before kissing him messily.

“So perfect, angel,” Phil murmured against his lips, kissing him another few times before guiding him back to the floor with a single word as he rolled back to the desk to continue editing: “Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please praise me I need it to live


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self indulgent first time ficlet that I wrote as a warmup.

Dan woke up while it was still dark out, breathless and panting with a familiar ache between his legs. He winced and automatically reached down to touch himself, relieve some of the pressure, before the haze of grogginess cleared and he remembered that he was staying with Phil for the weekend; he could hear his soft, even breathing across the bed—they’d fallen asleep together watching anime—and he thanked his lucky stars that he hadn’t rut up against him in his sleep.

He carefully slid out of bed, intending to wank in the bathroom, but on his way toward the door he tripped over a pile of clothes and went sprawling across the floor, landing with his dick at an awkward angle beneath him. He let out a squeak of pain and heard Phil sit upright, the lamp clicking on and flooding the room with light. He didn’t dare to try to adjust the position of his cock, so he just stayed still, lying on the floor.

“Dan?” Phil’s voice was low and rough from sleep and Dan grit his teeth when it made his cock twitch.

“Uh… yeah?” He asked, venturing for casual.

Phil was clearly stifling a chuckle when he spoke again. “Why are you on the floor…?”

“I was going to the bathroom,” Dan replied. It wasn’t technically a lie.

“Um… okay…? And you… got tired? Decided to rest on the way?” Phil teased him with a giggle; Dan blushed to the roots of his messy hair.

“ _No_ , you git, I  _fell_!”

“Do you need some help up?” Phil asked, and Dan heard the sheets rustle as he started to climb out of bed.

“No!” He yelped immediately. “No, thanks but I’m fine, really.”

“Dan…”

“I… just turn the light off okay? I can handle this, I just… don’t want you to see.”

“Don’t want me to see what?” Phil sounded genuinely bewildered.

“Nothing… please Phil, just turn the light off…” Dan’s cock was really starting to hurt from being pinned beneath him and he was so embarrassed that he was actually praying for spontaneous combustion.

Phil, contrary as ever, didn’t turn out the lights. Instead he climbed out of bed and stepped over to Dan. “C’mon, I’ll help you up.”

“Phil I swear to god,” Dan groaned, hiding his face against his arms.

“What’s going on?” Phil asked then, flustered.

Dan could tell Phil wasn’t backing off and he let out a long sigh, trembling. “Promise not to laugh.”

“Literally when have I  _ever_  laughed at you?”

“Like every day, you spork,” Dan countered, propping himself up on his elbows so he could glare at him. “I just… had a um…” He took a deep breath and blurted, “I had a dream and I woke up hard and I just wanted to go take care of it but you’re insufferable.” His cheeks were flaming by the time he was done speaking.

Phil’s face was rather pink as well and he bit his lip. “Oh… um… okay,” he mumbled, quickly sitting down on the edge of the mattress to hide it as his own cock twitched from the knowledge that Dan had been hard in bed with him.

“So would you please just turn off the light so I can go?” Dan pleaded.

Phil hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. “No,” he said quietly.

“You… what?” Dan asked, confused.

“No,” Phil repeated, blushing more deeply.

“Why not?” Dan burst out, frustrated nearly to the point of tears. “Mate, I’m literally lying on my dick and this floor is really hard so if you could  _please_  just—“

Phil cut him off, whispering, “let me see…?”

“What? No!” Dan said, flustered.

“O-oh, okay you’re right I’m… I’m sorry,” Phil mumbled, turning the light out, ashamed of himself.

Dan shifted, sitting up and frowning a bit, puzzled. “Why do you want to see?” He asked after a charged moment of tense silence.

“I dunno…” Phil lied awkwardly.

Dan could tell he wasn’t being honest and he moved back toward the bed, sitting beside him. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness again and he could just make out Phil’s shape. “Tell me…”

“Just… curious I guess,” Phil murmured, biting his lip and looking anywhere but Dan.

“Do you trust me?” Dan asked then, his voice a bit breathless.

Phil nodded mutely, his breath catching. There was another minute of silence broken only by their unsteady breathing before Dan gently took his hand and set it on his upper thigh. Phil kept it still, trembling, and finally Dan had to guide it up to his crotch. He heard Phil let out a barely audible whine in the back of his throat and his cock twitched under his hand.

“Go on…” He whispered. “Touch me… explore. I don’t mind.” That was the understatement of the century. He was throbbing with need, praying Phil would give in and do as he said.

“I… Dan are you sure?” Phil breathed, his voice breaking. He knew he should be the one to take charge in this situation, he was older than Dan, should have had more experience—but he didn’t. He was a late bloomer, and from their conversations on Skype Dan was much more experienced than he was.

“I’m sure,” Dan murmured, moving a bit closer and gently touching Phil’s face, feeling his way in the dark. “Can I kiss you?” He asked softly, and Phil nodded immediately, almost frantic. He leaned in and gently connected their lips; they didn’t perfectly align on the first try, but after a few minutes they fell into a tentative rhythm.

Phil finally did what Dan had requested and started exploring, his hand brushing gently over Dan’s length, palming him clumsily through his pyjamas. He was terrified he wasn’t doing it right, would somehow mess up, but then Dan let out a breathy sound against his lips and his confidence was bolstered. He started stroking him properly, kissing him harder—almost messily. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was so hard it hurt.

Dan was throbbing and the gentle touches were rapidly getting to the point of not enough. He didn’t give himself time to think before climbing into Phil’s lap and pushing him down to lie flat. Their cocks lined up through their pants and they let out twin moans.

“This okay?” Dan whispered, his hips rocking subtly against Phil’s.

“Yeah,” Phil whispered, sliding one hand into Dan’s hair and letting the other rest on his hip. “Definitely.”

Dan chuckled softly and started kissing slowly over Phil’s jaw and neck, feeling his pulse flutter and Adam’s apple bob against his lips. He nibbled lightly just below the lightly stubbled line of Phil’s jaw and whispered, “can I touch you?” His breath fanned out over Phil’s throat as he spoke and he felt a shudder run through him.

“Yes,” Phil hissed softly, and that was all Dan needed. He rapidly tugged both their pyjamas down and took both their cocks in one hand, starting to stroke steadily and watching as Phil’s face twisted into a gorgeous, needy expression in the half light of the room—the sky outside was a pearly grey as it got nearer to morning.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Dan breathed, fucking into his own hand. Both of them were a mess of precum and sweat, easing the slide of their lengths together with each messy grind. Each thrust brought the head of Dan’s cock against Phil’s frenulum, and Phil was letting out these helpless, breathy, whimpers that were rapidly bringing Dan to the edge. “I’m close,” he hissed, leaning in to suck and bite at Phil’s neck, not even considering the fact that Phil bruised like a peach, and every tiny nibble was leaving a pretty, plum-coloured bruise on his skin.

“Me too,” Phil managed, gripping Dan’s hip so hard his knuckles were white. “Fuck—“ he gasped, and then he was cumming with a soft cry of Dan’s name, spilling over in streaks across his own t-shirt.

Dan couldn’t hold back with Phil climaxing beneath him, and with two more stuttering thrusts, he was cumming as well, shaking and whining. Finally they both relaxed, boneless, against each other, panting.

“We should  _definitely_  do that again,” Phil finally said with a chuckle when he’d caught his breath, and Dan giggled as well.

“Absolutely,” he agreed quietly, kissing Phil gently one more time before climbing out of his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P L S


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil riding Dan's face.

Phil was straddling Dan’s chest wearing only one of Dan’s shirts that was at least two sizes too big for him, looking down at him nervously and chewing his lip. “I don’t think I can do this,” he said for the fifteenth time. It had taken Dan over two hours to coax him even this far. “What if I hurt you? What if you suffocate and I don’t realise?” he whined. “I could be arrested for manslaughter.”

Dan laughed and kissed his inner thigh gently, rubbing his hips and occasionally sliding his hands back to knead at his ass. “It’ll be okay love,” he promised, nibbling gently on a fading bruise from a few days before just to feel Phil squirm. “I promise I’ll tap out before you murder me.”

Phil huffed irritably, his hair falling out of its neat quiff into his eyes. “But–”

Dan cut him off with a look. “No. C’mon,” he said softly, pulling Phil up a bit further. 

Phil’s breath caught but he let Dan guide him. He could feel Dan’s breath on the base of his cock, then his balls, then his perineum, and his hips jumped. He whined softly, shutting his eyes and squeaking when Dan suddenly pulled him down firmly and dragged his tongue firmly over his rim. “Oh god!” he gasped. He felt Dan smirk against him and ground down gently as revenge, but it backfired when Dan moaned loudly and pulled him impossibly closer, pressing his tongue into him.

Phil keened and rocked back on his tongue again, unable to stop himself, quickly losing control. He grabbed at Dan’s curls and pulled him where he wanted him, whimpering helplessly.

“That’s it,” Dan breathed. “Use me…” He added a finger alongside his tongue, thrusting them together slowly.

Phil finally gave in and started rolling his hips quickly, gasping at how good it felt. “Oh my god, oh–Dan!” he cried. Dan added another finger and Phil’s thighs trembled and burned with the effort of keeping up the rhythm he’d built, but there was no way he would stop now, not when it felt this good. 

“Close,” he choked, shivering when Dan squeezed his hip with his free hand. He stroked himself clumsily, cumming a moment later, watching as his release splattered over the pillowcase and a bit in Dan’s hair. He was vaguely aware of Dan moaning along with him, and it made tremors run down his spine.

“Fuck…” he whispered weakly, moving off Dan shakily with a soft groan at the lingering aftershocks. He kissed Dan gently and reached down to touch him, surprised when he found Dan’s hand already there, covered in cum.

Dan chuckled shakily. “S-sorry… Couldn’t help it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need comments to function thx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets railed while wearing the horned hoodie

Dan gently caressed the overlong hair at the nape of Phil’s neck, smiling softly. “You need a haircut,” he remarked casually before gently tugging up the hood of his own hoodie, so old he’d almost forgotten about it, over Phil’s head, gently tweaking one of the horns on top. Phil had come out of their room wearing only the hoodie and some tight striped briefs about ten minutes ago, padding into the kitchen to get his coffee as if it was nothing, but Dan had been unable to take his eyes off him. He himself had outgrown it years ago, but it fit Phil well, if a bit snugly, showing off the curves of his hips and waist. 

He hadn’t even had a chance to sip his coffee before Dan had dragged him back to the bedroom, kissing him almost frantically. Now they were on their bed, Phil’s chest and face pressed firmly into the mattress and his hips in the air. He was trembling a bit, glad that his choice to tease him had paid off so satisfactorily. He turned his head just enough to look over his shoulder at Dan, his eyes hooded, lashes casting long curved shadows over the planes of his high cheekbones. 

Dan let out his breath in a slow whoosh and gently kneaded his ass, rocking his hips subtly against it through the imposing fabric of Phil’s briefs and his own pyjamas. “You are  _so fucking gorgeous_  Phil Lester,” he murmured, leaning over him and kissing him deeply, his hands working automatically to rid them of their clothes–all except the hoodie, which he left on Phil, enjoying the reminder of exactly how much smaller Phil was than him. He finally pulled back and smirked a bit, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Phil was already stretched. “You knew what this would do to me didn’t you?” he asked breathily, easily sliding two fingers into him and finding his prostate with pinpoint precision.

Phil gasped breathlessly, eyes falling shut. “Didn’t  _know_ ,” he said evasively. “Just… hoped,” he added then, cheeks pink.

Dan chuckled, grabbing more lube and making sure he was stretched thoroughly before lining himself up and pushing into him in one smooth, practiced motion. “Good boy,” he whispered shakily, feeling Phil quiver under him. “So so good for me… My good baby.”

Phil whimpered reedily and squirmed, pressing back against him eagerly. “All yours,” he agreed without hesitation. “Mmh… missed your cock…”

Dan laughed softly. “It’s been less than thirty-six hours, love,” he teased him, but god, he knew neither of them could ever get enough of each other. “Missed you too…” he added more tenderly, rocking his hips slowly. Phil’s meticulously straightened hair was starting to take on its natural messy wave, damp with sweat, and Dan brushed it away from his eyes, loving how his profile looked from this angle. “Jesus… want you to ride me,” he said abruptly, leaning back on his heels and pulling Phil with him easily. The hood fell off with the movement and Dan took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto Phil’s neck as he started riding him obediently.

“Oh fuck… Dan,” Phil moaned, speeding up and setting a pace that was mostly for his own benefit, keeping Dan on the edge but not allowing him to spill over. 

Dan growled and grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise, tugging him down forcefully and taking what he needed. He shuddered when Phil gasped sharply, knowing he’d found the angle that was best for both of them. “That’s it baby…” he whispered as Phil started to move with him. “That’s perfect…”

The room was quiet other than their panting breaths, the soft slick sounds of their bodies moving together. “Close,” Phil whispered breathlessly, grabbing his own cock and stroking in time with the rhythm they’d set.

Dan just hummed quietly in reply, speeding up a bit and stiffening, groaning lowly against Phil’s shoulder as he came, filling him up. He felt Phil’s body tighten and pulse seconds before he cried out and came as well, spilling up over the charcoal fabric of the hoodie. 

When they’d both relaxed, breathing heavily, Dan chuckled softly and sucked on Phil’s earlobe, carefully pulling out of him. “Was that what you were hoping for?” he asked sweetly, and Phil nodded, overwhelmed and trembling. “I love you…”

“Love you too,” Phil breathed, turning to straddle Dan’s lap and kissing him slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me nut harder than when phil talks about his shy bladder.


End file.
